Se perdre dans le ciel nocturne
by Alshert
Summary: Mika a toujours aimé observer le ciel une fois la nuit tombée. Mais ce qu'il ressent en le regardant alors qu'il est un vampire diffère de ce qu'il ressentait quand il était encore humain.


**Hello!**

 **Voilà un OS un peu court je l'admets, mais bon...**

 **Écrite en écoutant en boucle une OST de l'anime Free! , cette fic sera sans doute dans le même ton que la musique, à savoir un peu mélancolique et nostalgique... Enfin, c'est comme ça que je la décrirais personnellement.**

 **Étonnamment ce n'est pas du yaoi, même si ceux qui le veulent peuvent très bien y voir du Mika x Yuu. C'était mon intention au départ, et puis je me suis dit que cet aspect était un peu en trop, comme arrivant tel un cheveu sur la soupe, j'ai donc laissé tomber. Et pourtant, j'adore le Mika x Yuu!**

 **Pour ce qui est de situer cette fic dans le temps... C'est une discussion qui a lieu pendant le séjour de Mika et de l'escouade de Shinoa dans le village où ils se sont arrêtés après leur fuite de l'Armée démoniaque. Pour ceux qui regardent l'anime, fin de la deuxième saison.**

 **Hum, quoi d'autre à dire?**

 **Bah, juste que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Takaya Gakami, Yamoto Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Assis sur la plage, Mika pencha la tête en arrière, et observa le ciel nocturne qui se déployait ainsi sous ses yeux. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le ciel était souvent décrit comme bleu. C'était sans doute vrai le jour, mais pas la nuit. Une fois la lumière du soleil disparue, seul restait cette obscurité d'un noir d'encre qui teintait la voûte céleste. Et dans les ténèbres du ciel pouvait alors apparaître la seule lumière que supportait les vampires. Celle des étoiles et de la lune.

Mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Mika. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours préféré ce ciel-là. Plus jeune, c'est parce qu'il en appréciait la beauté, irréelle et éphémère, se dissipant avec l'aurore. Et qu'importe que dans Sanguinem, la ville des vampires, il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de l'observer. Pendant sa captivité, il en avait gardé le souvenir, et le désir de l'observer à nouveau.

Depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, toutefois… Cela avait changé. Il ne voyait plus le ciel comme avant. La beauté de ce ciel nocturne n'était plus la même. Il n'était plus beau de par les étoiles qui y scintillaient doucement. Non. Il était devenu beau dans l'échappatoire qui lui était offerte. Ce ciel dans lequel il avait l'impression de pouvoir sombrer tout entier, de se laisser engloutir dans cette obscurité si douce. Se fondre dans cet abysse lointain, même si ce n'était que temporaire… S'y fondre… Et oublier… Oublier sa condition de vampire… Oublier l'Armée démoniaque qui les poursuivait, lui et Yuu… Oublier absolument… tout…

-Mika?

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées, et les posa sur la personne qui l'avait interpellé : Yuu.

-Encore en train de te perdre en contemplant le ciel ? le questionna ce dernier, un léger sourire mi-amusé mi-triste sur les lèvres.

Mika ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma en se rendant compte d'un détail. _En contemplant le ciel._ Pas "dans la contemplation du ciel", non, Yuu avait bien dit "en contemplant le ciel". Comme si Yuu avait saisi que ce n'était pas en observant la beauté du ciel que Mika se perdait, mais bien en se laissant aller à tout oublier face à ce vide infini.

En temps normal, le jeune vampire n'aurait pas fait attention à cette différence dans la formulation qu'avait employé Yuu. Mais là, alors que ce dernier le regardait avec ce sourire mi-amusé et surtout mi-triste sur les lèvres…

Mika se rendit compte que Yuu le comprenait bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Et surtout, que Yuu souffrait sans doute de le voir ainsi. À tout garder pour lui. À enfermer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. À ne pas partager sa douleur. Mika pensait qu'ainsi, il protégeait Yuu. Mais était-ce vrai finalement ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : non. Définitivement non. Alors, le vampire prit une inspiration - inutile vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer - et se lança. Car après tout, il devait bien ça à son ami, non ? Lâcher prise. Et accepter de partager son fardeau avec son Yuu-chan.

-Oui… Je me suis un peu perdu c'est vrai… Mais… je crois bien… Que c'était la dernière fois...

Yuu ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que le vampire lâche enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu sais, continua Mika, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé… Je crois que je ne me suis jamais permis de me poser, d'évacuer toute cette tension qu'il y a en moi. Sans doute parce que… J'avais peur…

Il marqua une légère pause avant de continuer, le regard fixé devant lui, perdu dans le vague.

-Oui… J'avais peur. Peur de te perdre à nouveau. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai encore peur. Peur que tu disparaisses. Peur que ces humains te retrouvent, et expérimentent à nouveau sur toi… Peur que ma condition de vampire, quoique tu en dises, crée un fossé entre nous deux. J'ai juste peur… Et cette peur m'a un peu fait me perdre en chemin...

Un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit relever la tête. Yuu venait de s'assoir à côté de lui, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Et bon sang, Mika ne se lasserait jamais d'observer ce regard d'un vert si intense. Ce regard qui l'ancrait dans la réalité, et lui assurait que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Et maintenant ? lui demanda doucement l'humain.

-Maintenant… Je ne suis plus perdu. J'ai sans doute toujours peur, mais je ne me perdrai plus. Tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte au final.

Yuu hocha la tête, avant de poser la tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mika revit le ciel tel qu'il le voyait autrefois. Beau dans la faible lueur des étoiles et la douce clarté de la lune.

C'est vrai. Il n'avait plus besoin du ciel pour oublier. Il n'avait plus besoin d'oublier. Parce qu'il était là. Yuu. Son Yuu-chan. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, assez court, je l'avais dit au début. Reviews?**


End file.
